


Surprise Nog

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Spiked drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Wait, did you spike the eggnog?” with Mark and DamienRequested on Tumblr by Ivory-Keys
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 30





	Surprise Nog

Damien raised the offered glass of eggnog to his lips, noticing Mark’s creeping smile too late. The liquid splashed across his tongue just as his expression was changing to one of confusion. It was quickly followed by surprise as the taste hit, the mayor lurching forward as he tried to pull the fluke away from his mouth as quickly as possible. He narrowly avoided a spill, forcing himself to swallow what was already in his mouth and immediately regretting it once he felt it hit his stomach. He stared at the fluke for a moment, like the liquid inside has personally offended him, before narrowing his eyes and turning his gaze towards his already cackling friend.

“Did you spike the eggnog?” he hissed lowly, trying to keep his expression under control. Mark, on the other hand, was half-heartedly attempting to cover his grinning face with his mouth, the wrinkles around his eyes and the mischief reflected in them giving him away immediately. 

“No no no,” Mark replied, still snickering, “that was William!” 

_ Ask for the devil and he shall appear _ , Damien thought, as William suddenly slung his arms around both Damien and Mark’s shoulders, face rudy with mirth and alcohol. He took Damien’s fluke from him and, dragging the poor mayor into his chest, downed the rest of it in one small gulp. 

“You are going to get us in serious trouble!” Damien snapped, still trying to keep his voice low. William ruined the effort by laughing his usual boisterous laugh, drawing an uncomfortable amount of attention to the three as it echoed through the room. 

“Nonsense! When have I ever gotten you into serious trouble?”

Mark laughed harder and louder as Damien’s face went beet red, chest expanding as he filled his lungs to prepare the earful he was about to deliver to his friend. 


End file.
